I'm Not Scared
by Lost42
Summary: After watching scary movies Dil and Ji Yeon decide to prove to their older siblings that they're not scared. So they spend the night in the woods, but everything doesn't go as planned.


The Rugrats are eight in this story. Zack is owned by Celrock.

It was a cool rainy fall day, perfect for watching scary movies. All of the kids were at Min Jun's house. They were currently looking over the movies that Min Jun's older sister had picked out.

"Does it have to be a scary movie?" Chuckie asked.

"Come on Chuckie, it'll be fun." Tommy assured his friend.

"Yeah. We don't have to watch the kiddie movies our parents always make us watch." Lil added.

They soon agreed on having a movie marathon as it the rain didn't seem to want to let up. They started the marathon with The Forest. Kimi was excited for this one as it took place in Japan. The next two movies also took place in Japan, those being The Grudge 1 and 2. They ended with a Korean movie called Face.

Later that night both Tommy and Min Jun were awoken by their younger siblings.

"Tommy, you awake?" Dil asked shaking his brother.

"I am now." Tommy grumbled and sat up."Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep." Dil answered."What if there's a ghost in our house and it lays a curse on us?"

"Dil it was a movie. Now go back to sleep." Tommy told him and rolled over to get some sleep.

"Fine but when you get cursed don't come crying to me." Dil said walking back to his room.

Meanwhile Min Jun was having more trouble convincing his younger sibling to go back to bed.

"There just movies. Go back to sleep." Min Jun ordered.

"Let me sleep with you." Ji Yeon begged.

"No way. You kick in your sleep." Min Jun said pulling the blanket over him.

Ji Yeon hit him and walked out of the room. She turned abruptly and said.

"Fine. I'll tell eomma and appa that you made me watch a scary movie and then you'll get grounded."

"Fine." Min Jun sighed and moved over to make room for his sister.

The next day at school Tommy suggested building a treehouse in the woods so they wold have a hideout away from the adults and younger siblings if they wanted a break from them. They agreed to start construction the next day since it was the start of fall break. The next day they met at the edge of the woods.

"Why are we going in the forest?" Ji Yeon asked as she rode her bike behind Min Jun."What if there's ghosts like in that movie?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts and you can go home if you want." Min Jun retorted, peddleing faster.

"You know I' m not allowed to stay home by myself." Ji yeon yelled hurrying to catch up with her brother.

They soon met up with the other kids at the base of a large tree. Min Jun and Ji Yeon added their bokes to the pile not to far from the tree and went to join their friends.

"What is she doing here?" Phil asked pointing at Ji Yeon.

"Yeah i thought this was suppossed to be our hideout away from the little kids." Lil added.

"She can't stay home by herself and Dil is here." Min Jun pointed out.

"Dil is only a year younger then us, besides I like hanging out with my little brother most of the time." Tommy said watching Dil attempt to make a nail stick in a piece of wood only for it to fall over.

"Uh Dil? What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm making this nail go in by itself using only my mind." Dil explained.

"Uh ok. Let's get to work." Tommy instructed. They started on a set of stairs that would lead up the tree and into the treehouse.

"Go play with Dil while we get to work." Min Jun ordered his sister. Ji Yeon walked over and crouched next to Dil, not saying anything as to break his concentration.

Zack pulled out the blue prints that he and Tommy had worked all the previous week after school and began designating everyone a task. They soon had the stairs completed and started to work on the floor. After a few mishaps with nails and a few hammer incidents the tree house was finally done. It wasn't perfect, but it was all there's. Some boards were crooked, but it was big enough to hold everybody. The kids noticed it was getting dark so headed for home. They all agreed to meet back at their new hideout the next morning.

They met up as planned the next morning, this time without any younger siblings and just had a fun day hanging out. They decided to spend the night in the tree house and tell some ghost stories.

"I want to have a sleepover with Dil in the tree house." Ji Yeon demanded as soon as Min Jun arrived home.

"No way. It's only for big kids and besides you would be to scared to stay all night all alone up there, especially with all the ghosts that haunt the forest." Min Jun said walking to his room and closing the door.

"I'll show you I'm not scared." Ji Yeon said quietly and went to her room to pack some stuff.

Min Jun's parents had to work so they wouldn't be home until late and his older siblings were with friends, leaving him and Ji Yeon all alone for most of the night or at least that's what Min Jun thought.

After heating up some leftovers he called for his sister but revieved no answer. He walked to her room only to find it empty. He checked everywhere in the house but couldn't find her.

He got on his bike and rode to Tommy's house . He knocked on the door and it opened a minute later. Luckily the person that answered was Tommy and Min Jun quickly filled him in on the situation.

"Where do you think she went?" Tommy asked inviting Min Jun up to his room so they could talk without any parents hearing.

"I don't know. She asked to use the tree house earlier, but she's scared of the woods after that movie." Min Jun explained.

"Well Dil isn't in his room so maybe he went with her." Tommy suggested.

They snuck out of the house and rode their bikes to the woods.

Ji Yeon left the house as soon as her parents were gone. She rode her bike to Dil's house, Cleo following closely behind. Dil was waiting outside and they soon made their way to the tree house.

"These woods are a little scary at night." Ji yeon admitted as she looked up and noticed clouds were starting to cover the moon.

"It's ok. If our big brother's can stay out here all night then so can we." Dil assured her."Besides dogs can see ghosts."

Dil's comment made Ji Yeon feel better. They soon reached the tree house and hurried up the stairs. As soon as they were up in the tree house they heard a crashing sound. Dil leaned over and shined his flashlight down on the ground.

"I think we might be here awhile." He said leaning back inside the tree house just as rain began to pour down."The stairs fell and now it's raining."

"Somebody will come for us." Ji Yeon said switching on a small plastic pink lanturn so they would have more light. They spread out some blankets that they had brought with them and settled in for the long night ahead.

"Want some food?" Dil asked holding up a box of cheese crackers and a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"Sure." Ji Yeon replied reaching for the box of crackers. They ate in silence and soon enough the rain stopped.

The wind howled rustleing the leaves on the ground and the tree branches began groaning, it was a bit much for the kids who were trying to be brave.

"I wish the rain would come back." Ji Yeon whimpered holding her blanket closer to her.

"It's just the sounds of nature." Dil assurred her scooting closer."Just pretend the sounds are something else, like uh the leaves are the ocean and we're on a boat."

This worked to calm the kids. Soon the tree house began to rock and the rain returned with a vengance.

"It really feels like we're on a boat." Ji Yeon yelled through the pounding rain.

Meanwhile Tommy and Min Jun had just reached the tree house. They could see a small light shining up above telling them that the kids were up there.

"Ji Yeon get down here now." Min Jun yelled as loud as he could.

Up in the tree house Dil and Ji Yeon were leaning against each other about to fall asleep when they thought they heard their names.

"Maybe you were right." Dil stated sitting up."I think there are ghosts here and they know our names."

"That's not a ghost." Ji Yeon said leaning over the edge slightly to prove that she could be brave if she absolutley had to."Our brothers are here to rescue us."

Back on the ground Tommy and Min Jun continued to call out to their younger siblings.

"We can't get down." Dil shouted."The stairs broke."

"You guys are not very good at building." Ji Yeon added.

"Then jump and we'll catch you." Tommy called grabbing a blanket from the night before that somebody forgot to take home. They stretched the blanket out like a net and waited.

The two little kids shook their heads. They didn't want to jump from this high up. Tommy noticed a bolt of lightning strike extremely close to the tree.

"You have to jump now." He yelled as the storm intensified.

They kids noticed how close the lightning was and jumped just as aother flash hit the tree house making the tree fall over.

"Can you get off me now?" Min Jun asked from his position on the ground. Ji Yeon had misjudged where the blanket so her and Cleo had landed on top of Min Jun.

"Thanks for saving me." Ji Yeon said helping her brother up.

"Yeah no problem." Min Jun grumbled.

They rode home and dried off and decided to go to bed before their parents got home. Tommy and Dil snuck i through Dil's window. They dried and went to bed.

The next day Tommy told his friends what happend to their tree house.

"I knew building it ourselves was a bad idea." Chuckie said.

"Yeah we have a perfectly good tree house in our backyard." Kimi added.

All the kids decided this would be their new hangout.


End file.
